


EP1: BLOOD AMONG THE RADIO WAVES

by SkipBack



Series: SHADOW HOTEL: Hazbin Hotel AU [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Other, Shadow Hotel AU, Shadowdemons Shadow Hotel AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkipBack/pseuds/SkipBack
Summary: A whole new era of darkness is just checking in…PLEASE NOTE THAT SHADOW HOTEL IS DISCONTINUED, AND HAS BEEN REPLACED WITH HOTEL OF SHADOW.





	1. SHADOWS

**Author's Note:**

> Episode one of a little Hazbin AU I call "Shadow Hotel".  
> I hope you'll follow along, because I had no idea how to start this so I basically right jumped into the first episode.
> 
>  
> 
> WELCOME TO "BLOOD AMONG THE RADIO WAVES".  
> PAY CLOSE ATTENTION, FOR THIS IS GOING TO BE A DOOZY.

LOCATION ~ Alastor's Study

...

“ _Who are you? How did you get in here without anyone noticing? Charlie often makes a fuss of those who show up in the hotel. And besides, the door to this room is locked._

“ _So. Who do you think you are? And why are you here?_ ” 

A silver demon with a single black eye hissed at Alastor. Smoky black tendrils were tied around his ankles and wrists, holding him in a star-pose, one close to his neck. “I cannot tell you that,” the one-eye said. His voice was slow and slithery. “Our mission with you is none of your business.” 

“ _Hmm…_ ” The shadowy tendril carefully touched the one-eye’s throat. The silver demon tried to move his head, sweating. ” _Really now? You have a mission with me? That’s…_ interesting.” Alastor stuck his face in the one-eye’s, almost nose to nose (although the one-eye didn’t have a visible nose). “ _I’d like to know all about it._ ”

“I cannot tell you,” the silver demon growled. “I will not --- ENGH!” The tendril wrapped around the one-eye’s neck, squeezing. 

“ _Tell me,_ ” the Radio Demon said, “ _and I’ll let you go. Otherwise…_ ” The shadowy tendril squeezed harder for demonstration. 

“I-I--- Fine! I'll tell you who I am!” The one-eye coughed as the tendril released his throat. “W-we are the Shadowdemons. We have been watching you for a long time, Avenger.”

 

Alastor tilted his head, opening his mouth to reply when something leaped onto his back, digging their claws into his temples and wrapping their legs around his chest, growling and snarling. He cried out, surprised. 

“Meyer, no!” the one-eye yelled. “I can handle this on my own!”

“Damn good job you’re doing, Ringo,” another voice said. Alastor tuned out, throwing himself against the wall. The demon on his back yelped, their grip loosening. He took one of their legs, chucking them over his head, getting a view of his opponent --- silver skin, gray horns, thick tail, three black eyes. He looked like the one-eye, but stronger and more powerful looking _But not strong enough,_ Alastor thought. 

The three-eyes landed on his feet, baring his fangs at him and hissing. " _Impressive,_ " Alastor said. 

"Fuck you, Red," Meyer growled back, racing towards the Radio Demon. Alastor was no longer impressed. Just before the three-eyes struck --- he abruptly vanished in front of Alastor. Someone charged into his right side, teeth sinking into his shoulder. 

" _ **OW, SON OF A--**_ " Alastor punched Meyer repeatedly in the face. The three-eyes didn't stop biting him; instead, his teeth sunk deeper into his shoulder. He wouldn't let go, not even when he had to be pulled off by a dozen of shadowy tendrils. Alastor's shoulder flared up in pain, but he didn't have to look at the wound to understand what happened. 

The three-eyes had bit out a chunk of his shoulder. 

Meyer bared his blood stained teeth, growling. " _ **You shouldn't have done that,**_ " the Radio Demon said. Meyer stepped forward, but a third silver demon --- same horns as the one-eye and three-eyes, with the same long tail, but with two black eyes --- stuck an arm out in front of him. 

"Isolde," the three-eyes growled at her. "Do not inter---" 

"You've done enough," the two-eyes said. Her voice was still slow, but smooth. "We are done here." 

" _What makes you think you're done?_ " Alastor practically growled. He was dimly aware he wasn't smiling anymore. What did it matter, anyhow? These three infernal beings weren't going to be... _around_ to remember this. The one-eye stepped up beside Isolde and Meyer --- probably free due to the three-eyes' "distraction". 

"Our mission is complete," Ringo said. "Now you know why we are here. Nothing more has to be done." 

"I'd still like to rip his fucking face off," Meyer muttered. The female silver demon hissed at the three-eyes, and he growled back. 

Ringo ignored them both. "We look forward to seeing you again in the future, Avenger," he said with a very dramatic bow. All three silver demons turned around and walked to the door, Meyer glancing back and baring his teeth at Alastor again. 

Then Ringo, Isolde and Meyer vanished as stood as the got to the door. 

_How in the Nine Circles are they DOING THAT?_ Alastor wondered angrily. _Teleportation? But I don't sense..._ His shoulder screamed in pain. _OW, I'll just have to worry about... that later... oh dear me... why is everything spinning?_

Alastor collapsed, feeling as though the temperature was rising. _Oh, I'm passing out. That's cool..._

And then there was blackness.


	2. MORNING GLORY

LOCATION ~ Alastor's Study 

... 

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

"Al! Helloooooooooooooooo! Helloooooo! It's me! Are ya in?" 

_KNOCK... KNOCK... KNOCK..._

"Al, c'mon, dude! It's been three fuckin' days!" There was a pause. "FUCK, he's still not answerin' --- are we done yet?" 

Alastor softly groaned, opening an eye. It was still relatively dark in the study, which was good on his aching head. Bright lights would probably cause him to regret his life decisions, and never leave his study in the Happy Hotel ever again. His joints were stiff from being curled up in a ball for who in Hell knows how long. His shoulder was still in a considerable amount of pain; not as intense as it had been before. How long had he be sleeping for again? Didn't he hear... 

_"It's been three fuckin' days!"_

He was up faster than a speeding comet, with the only consequences being a sudden bout of dizziness, and falling down again. Alastor carefully got up the second time, rubbing his head. _Alright... not one hundred percent there, am I?_ He chuckled internally, taking a shaky step forward. 

There were furious knocks on the door. "HELLO? Open up, dude! I'm gettin' fuckin' sick of this!" That was Angel. 

Clearly. 

Alastor slowly and carefully made his way over to the door, holding his right shoulder --- still missing a piece out of it, and he could tell there was dried blood on his suit. _Oh..._ He paused, fingering the hole, and then cringed, smile pulled tight, ears flattening against his head. He could feel his temperature rising again, fairly slowly. _That's... ha, that's not good._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Angel screamed. Another long pause. "There, I tried that. Happy now?" Alastor was not happy; that scream had worsened his headache, and his temperature raised just a tad bit faster. 

" _Good grief, sometimes I forget how loud you are,_ " Alastor said. His voice came out weakly, from not being used in a while. He noted he sounded a little sick; surely, surely that was nothing to get worried about. Hopefully _that_ would blow over quickly. 

To repeat, _hopefully_. 

There was a surprised “Oh!” from Angel’s side of the door, although it wasn’t from Angel himself; it was Charlie. He cursed himself. Of course, OF COURSE there was more sinners at the door. PERFECT OCCASION TO HAVE A HOLE IN HIS SHOULDER. JUST SWELL. Vaggie was probably there too, wasn’t she? 

Oh no wait, he already knew the answer to that one. 

_Yes._

Alastor shakily inhaled, trying to calm himself down. It was fine. Sure, the hole hadn’t healed on its own while he was unconscious. He could heal it manually, if he had to; it something he’d done before to a bigger wound. In a nutshell, it had been absolute agony, and he’d hoped he wouldn’t have to do it again. Still. Compared to _that_ , the hole wasn’t so big. 

No more hole, no questions raised! 

Well… maybe a few questions, best case scenario. 

He tried. The only pain he felt was his fingers digging into the shoulder wound. 

No mending, no nothing. Still a stupid hole in his shoulder. It was starting to bleed again as well. _Oh that’s just berries,_ he thought sarcastically. 

Another solution: covering it with his hand. Yes, it would appear suspicious and lead to possibly far more questions than having no hole in his shoulder, but until he could figure out what to do with it, it was the best thing he could come up with. (Later, looking back on it, he would realize he could have just repaired the hole in his coat and be done with it. Too bad it would the idea would come to him three hours too late!) 

The Radio Demon unlocked the door and opened it, poking his head out. “ _Hello!_ ” he said cheerfully. His voice was still rather weak. “ _Sorry for locking myself in here for three days, but I had a thing come up!_ ” 

Vaggie squinted at him, immediately suspicious. “What kind of thing?” she asked, crossing her arms. 

“ _That shall forever remain a mystery!_ ” Alastor replied. Charlie pursed her lips, as though she didn’t know what she should say or even if she should say something. 

“Musta been nuts,” Angel said. “Your face looks like shit. You look more dead than usual, that’s how bad your face looks right now.” 

Alastor froze. 

Well. 

You could always count on Angel on being perfectly blunt with how your face looks! 

“Rude!” Charlie pointed out. 

“Do I look like I care?” Angel asked her. Charlie thought about it, then shrugged. 

“ _You don’t know me that well,_ ” Alastor said. “ _Maybe I we wear makeup to hide these permanent eyebags. Because, y’know, I’m_ dead tired!” 

“Then why didn’t it wash off when liquid was dumped on your head last week?” Vaggie asked pointedly, not stopping to appreciate his joke. 

“ _It’s waterproof makeup!_ ” Alastor said. _Okay, that sounds stupid,_ he thought the second after he said that. 

“Then why aren’t you wearing it right now?” Vaggie asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

“ _I don’t always have to wear it!_ ” Alastor said. _Okay, I’m going too far with this makeup excuse but CAN’T STOP ME NOW,_ he thought. 

“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to completely open the door at some point?” Angel asked. 

Alastor raised both eyebrows. “ _Yank open the door, I dare you,_ ” he challenged the spider. He knew this wasn’t how he usually acted, but he couldn’t think straight with the pain in his shoulder and all that. 

Angel’s eyebrows raised so high they nearly floated off his head, looking utterly and totally offended by that statement even though it wasn’t supposed to be offensive. 

Alastor was no longer impressed with himself as Angel accepted his challenge, yanking open the door with a “HaHA!” 

Immediately, Vaggie asked him why he was holding his shoulder. “ _Why so many questions?_ ” Alastor asked back. “ _You don’t have to know the reason why I do_ anything _, you know._ ” Vaggie’s squinting only intensified. “ _I have privacy rights. I don’t have to tell you anything. But if you must know, I’m rolling my shoulder._ ” He went to demonstrate, but a sudden burst of stabbing pain shot through his arm and shoulder blade. Alastor cried cried out, spasms causing him to release his shoulder… 

... and reveal the hole. 

Forgetting everyone else was there, he focused on it. It looked the same but THAT HURT. SO MUCH. HOW COULD SUCH A LITTLE THING CREATE SUCH AGONY? His ears leaned back, and his smile turned into an angry grimace. After a moment, it occurred to him that he wasn’t the only one who could see it. 

“Whoa, fuck dude,” Angel said. It was the only thing he said about the hole. 

“What… what happened?” Charlie asked. Bless her heart, being genuinely concerned. _I can’t drag anyone into this,_ Alastor realized. Besides, he was too shaken by his encounter with the “Shadowdemons” to talk about it. Not only that, but not everyone in the hotel needed to be targeted… would that happen? If he said anything? 

“... _a misfortunate accident,_ ” he said. “ _It’s nothing to worry about, I’m sure._ ” (Those words were mostly for himself.) “ _That will remain a mystery too!_ ” 

... 

Someone was indeed watching the Avenger. In fact, he was right over the Princess’ head. 

The Shadowdemon’s ears twitched, his smile so wide it would surely put the Avenger’s to shame. None of them could see the Shadowdemon. Or even hear him! _But it won’t be long now,_ he thought gleefully, his smile impossibly stretching wider. _It will be time to ruin those gray-horned pests’ plan soon enough._

“... _nothing to worry about, I’m sure,_ ” the Avenger was saying. The Shadowdemon chuckled to himself. _Of course_ you _would think so. If only if you knew!_ The lanky red-clad deer demon continued after a little pause, “ _That will remain a mystery, too!_ ” 

The Hostile One didn’t say a word, but her expression said a million: she didn’t trust the Avenger. The Shadowdemon yawned. _This has been cute and touching in all, but BOORRRINGGG!_ he thought bitterly. _Let’s do something funny._ He rubbed his furry hands together, an idea forming in his head. He carefully floated over to the Avenger, careful not to disturb the air. The Shadowdemon rested a paw-like hand on the Avenger’s forehead. The tall red-clad demon tensed, a stupid look crossing his features. “Alastor?” the Princess said right before the Avenger’s eyes rolled back into his skull and he wobbled on his legs, toppling over on the Spider. 

“EY!” the Spider said, trying to hold the unconscious deer demon up with all six arms. “Not cool!” 

The Shadowdemon burst into laughter, holding his sides. That was too good! It took a while before the Shadowdemon recovered and moved onto create more disasters. Maybe… oooh, what if he got the Winged Cat to throw a glass bottle? The Little Maid would probably _hate_ that!

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make it longer but 
> 
> fuck it
> 
>  
> 
> i don't give a shit---
> 
> STAY TUNED FOR MORE "BLOOD AMONG THE RADIO WAVES" TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!


End file.
